The need is very much felt to perform high-precision mechanical machining operations on medium and large size mechanical pieces, in work environments not controlled in terms of temperature and humidity such as, for example, large plants located in cold or humid regions, generally where temperatures fall well below 15° C. and with large heat fluctuations between day and night.
In such work environments, it often occurs that, even during machining operations, the piece to be worked and the support on which it is mounted, separate from the machine tool, are cold, as is the surrounding environment, while the parts of the machine tend to heat up.
As is well known, this not only determines a deformation of the mandrel or the boring bar of the machine tool, such as to make it necessary to use compensation systems, but also a deformation of the measuring means of the machine, e.g., optical lines or linear encoders, introducing a further cause of imprecision of the machining operations.